After life
by DPhantomtomboy
Summary: Danny cheated on the CAT's,now his family is dead and he gets sent to live with Vlad.Meanwhile a boy from the future is part of a team trying to bring Dan down,what happens when the two meet and Danny has no ghost powers?.R&R actual intro up./discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Yes another story, I wrote this small opening to see if anyone likes it, I'll continue if people do.**

**Yeah if you do review,please.No flames. I know I am not the best of writers.**

**This is when clockwork hadn't done anything,Box lunch had happened though.**

Danny Fenton walked down the streets of Amity Park. Thinking why He had cheated on the CAT's.  
"I should of studied, I could of past it. Thanks to all the ghost fighting and weirdness lately I had no time for that" He mumbled quietly.

_Sam sat on Danny's bed studying, Danny had been up most of the night before and had a hard time staying awake.  
Sam noticed this and lifted his chin making him look into her violet eyes, "Danny you have to study if you want to get into the space program"  
"Sam",Danny pulled away from Sam's touch and looked back down at the text book.  
"I am trying my best"  
"I know you are Danny, I know you are"_

Maddie had called him five minutes earlier and said to meet her and Jack at the nasty burger.  
"If Tucker hadn't of said something during school hours I would have got away with it" Danny mumbled again as he kicked a stone.  
Nasty burger came into view, along with it the Fenton RV and Mr Lancer standing at the doors of the blown up nasty burger.  
"My Future is ruined"

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

**So should I continue this or what?**

**DPhantomtomboy**


	2. Actual intro

Danny Fenton walked down the streets of amity park,thoughts going threw his head from the events that had happened earlier.

The CAT's had been took at Casper high earlier that day,Danny had been put under stress lately and had ended up cheating.

He kicked a stone and turned a direction of the nasty burger through the park.

Thoughts then changed to when he was studying with Sam,he had let her down.

_Danny had fallen asleep on Sam's bed._

_Sam had came back with two glasses and a bottle of coke,she seen Danny and sighed._

_Sam walked over and put the glasses and bottle on the nightstand,she then sat down on the bed and leaned over and started shaking Danny slightly._

_Danny's eyelids lefted slightly and his sky blue eyes became visable,"Sam..?" he said sleepily and sat up again._

_"Danny how late where you out last night?" Sam asked him as she kicked her boots off and looked at the text book sitting on her bed._

_Danny rubbed his eyes and yawned,"pretty late,the box ghost kept getting free from the ghost zone"._

_"Well Danny I think you should get the ghosts into the portal and turn it off until the tests are over,they are important and you need to study",Sam got up off the bed and poured herself a drink and sat back down with the glass in her hand._

_"I know Sam,I just am not getting a break with all of these ghosts around" Danny looked at Sam._

_"Don't worry Danny,I am sure you can pass by yourself,if you study" Sam looked up into his blue eyes and smiled._

Danny shook his head to escape his thoughts,he looked up at the stars in the sky,guilt eating away at his conscious.

Maddie had phoned his cell phone less then five minutes earlier,he had gone flying to think if the choice he had made was a good one.

Sam and Tucker had not spoke to him since the test,he had tried to talk to him but they both ignored him.

What got him the most was that Sam was not speaking to him,his secret love since he could remember,was ashamed of him.

The still standing nasty burger had came into view, along with it the family RV and Mr Lancer standing infront of the doors, disappointment on his face.

Danny's ghost sense went off,he ignored it and willingly kept walking towards the nasty burger,Tucker and Sam appeared from the RV.

Danny sighed and climbed into a tree,he then sighed and muttered quietly "My life is ruined"

**Okay the actual intro,what do you people think about it?**

**Review.**

**DPhantomtomboy**


End file.
